This invention relates to certain novel N-tetrachloroethylthiobenzoyl anilides which are useful as acaricides and to control mosquitoes.
The compounds useful in the practice of the present invention correspond to the formula ##STR2## in which R is chlorine, hydrogen, or trifluoromethyl and X is hydrogen or fluorine.
The compounds useful in the practice of this invention are known and have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,097,512, 4,115,582, and Australian Pat. No. 491,671. The compounds disclosed therein are described as being useful as fungicides except for compound N-1,1,2,2-tetrachloro-2-fluoroethylthio benzanilide (Compound No. 4 herein), which is stated to be useful as a fungicide and an acaricide.